


Zoinks Scoob!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: forgot the number, yay!!i’m just going with #14.





	Zoinks Scoob!

**Author's Note:**

> ruh roh, Raggy! looks like there’s a TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> i didn’t plan to lie, but what can you do?  
guess my last work wasn’t really the last one at all! haha so fun e

Don’t know what’s happened but I’m all kinds of gloomy these past weeks. And my last work was preaching about how ‘n OboDy shO UL d cuT th Em seLves’! What a hypocrite. I know if I went back and read my previous work, I’d be annoyed by my own little prep talk. I was feeling good the day I wrote ‘catharsis’. Now, I’m back to my normal ol’ self! I’m sure I bore you all with my constant complaining about my life! W oe iS M e, right? I know I sound like a ray of sunshine right now, whilst your reading this. Sorry! I’m just very angry at myself. I relapsed and cut myself, and tonight the only thing stopping me from running for a blade is that I’m writing this. It’s late and everybody’s in bed, yet I’m fully awake. I don’t think I can sleep. At least I have my thoughts to keep me company! Everyday feels like a carbon copy of the previous. I feel stuck. I know I could do something to change it, but what’s the point? Takes too much energy. So, here I am, wallowing in a problem that could be fixed. It’s just, the easiest option looks the most appealing. Yikes, it’s like I didn’t even learn my lesson at the mental hospital!


End file.
